


One shots (very nsfw) for the real perverts

by Smutwritergrimmie69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ghost Sex, Hybrids, Incest, Incest Kink, Lemon, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Office Sex, One Shot, Original Character(s), Priest Kink, Rape, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Summer Camp, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutwritergrimmie69/pseuds/Smutwritergrimmie69
Summary: So this is a book full of my oneshots!I used to keep them to myself but i decided to share them on here because I've often tried looking for reeeaaalllyyy dirty kinks but never found them, im making this book for the fucked up perverts :3333I hope you can enjoy it!AlsoThe characters are based of my ocs so grimm is mainly the girl and ryan the boy! Very simple :)Any other characters should become clear by context!(all tags will be in a story I'll post and they've already been Written but i want to post regularly instead of all of it immediately, so if there's any tags you really want a one shot of, just ask me in the comments :)!)
Kudos: 83





	1. Incest/masturbation

Daddy's little adventure

It had been about a quarter since grimm left to stay over at her friend's house when her dad got home from work.   
Ryan had been extremely horny all day and was glad grimm was out as he could snoop around her room. 

Of course no normal dad would seek nut material in their daughter's room but he had far from normal feelings towards her.   
A few weeks ago he accidentally walked in on her as she was in the shower, she didn't notice him tho

He didn't understand why but the sight of his little girl naked made his blood stream downwards…   
All he'd been thinking about ever since was fucking her, fucking her thighs, mouth, pussy, ass, all of it. 

He couldn't get her out of his head… And as a married man, that was really bad.   
Then again his wife isn't that sexual… OneOne blowjob was the kinkiest thing they ever did. 

Ryan didn't care tho, because now he had grimm, she meant the world to him and he felt deeply ashamed of himself for liking her in such ways, he just couldn't help himself, the fact that it was so wrong made it hotter.

He put his stuff down and brushed a hand through his hair as he sighed, tired from work and needy to cum.   
He knew his wife was working the night shift so he immediately went to grimm's room, not bothering to close the door completely. 

Her room was a bit messy, lots of pink and lots of stuffed animals lying around.   
He immediately laid his eyes on the purple box underneath her bed, as his obsession with her started he had watched her play with the stuff inside that box a few times, its hard not to storm in and rape her immediately :0

He walked to her small bed and was already undoing his pants, his cock hard and poking out the top of his boxers.   
He sat down and got comfortable on her bed, taking in the smell as he pulled the box up onto the bed, besides his lap. 

As he was doing so, grimm came home, her friend's parents had a fight so things got awkward and she went home.   
She saw her father's stuff lying around and she was confused about how he didn't put it away like usual. 

She shrugged and put her stuff down by the sofa, wanting to watch tv before she heard some sounds coming from her room, the sound of ryan looking through the box. 

She quickly got paranoid, scared her dad could have found the box and would scold her about it.   
As she was scared, she decided to keep her presence a secret, sneaking to the door and peeking through the open part, expecting to see ryan pissed and disgusted but her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hands as she saw her father. 

She had a special pair of sexy panties in the box so she could feel special when playing with herself…. Those very panties were being wrapped around Ryan's hard cock and he groaned in pleasure, finally a nice touch against his needy cock. 

She blushed hard and stared at him as he moved the panties along his cock, she swallowed hard and tried her best not to whimper, pressing her thighs together tightly as she felt her pussy beg for attention. 

'daddy….?' 

She spoke softly underneath her breath, not loud enough for him to hear. 

Ryan grabbed a dirty toy out of the box, it was her bullet vibrator that wasn't cleaned yet, she doesn't use it often so she hadn't cleaned it yet and there was some dried up cum on it, she saw him stare at it before bringing it to his face, he took in the smell of her cum before licking the vibrator, taking in the taste of his daughter's pussy, growling needy as he wished he'd be able to taste her fresh cum. 

He sped up his movements around his cock before he froze as the sound of grimm whimpering could be heard. 

His eyes shot to the door, grimm knew she got caught spying so she swallowed hard before slowly entering the room, she felt scared and embarrassed, avoiding eye contact, blushing harder as she noticed he started stroking his cock again,licking his lips. 

He couldn't control himself anymore, after weeks of craving her he couldn't hold back now, perfect moment to fuck his little girl. 

You're saying it's wrong?   
Well he made her. So doesn't he own her?   
Is what he kept telling himself. 

He stood up to make clear hr was much taller and stronger, asserting dominance :>

She looked away, holding her skirt tightly in her hands as she felt nervous and scared.

'do you think you can just spy on daddy without getting punished?' 

Her eyes widened and she stared up at him, her mouth slightly open in shock, she felt very aroused, she couldn't take it anymore and ignored her shame, wanting him. 

'n-no daddy…' 

'tsk tsk tsk'   
He responded before taking slow steps forward, still stroking his cock with her panties, nice and slow, staring her in the eye

'strip.' 

She didn't waste a second and immediately obeyed, she slid off her skirt and took off her tshirt, she unclipped her bra and slipped it off and as she was about to remove her panties and thigh highs he stopped her. 

'keep those on little girl.' 

She obeyed once again, licking her lips before nervously staring up at him again. 

He dropped the panties he was holding to the floor and stopped stroking his cock and he walked closer, he tucked her hair behind her ear before he started kissing his neck, making her shiver and whine as he made his way to her mouth before kissing her deeply. 

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, moaning into his mouth at the feeling of his hot tongue entering her mouth. 

She whimpering needy as he broke the kiss, grinning evilly as he said 

'hmm you're still getting punished darling~' 

She moaned as he suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her towards her bed, he pinned her down on it by her throat, taking in the sight of her weak body underneath him, licking his lips as he grabbed one of her breasts, groaning at the soft feeling, his cock twitching needy. 

He got in between her legs and looked her in the eye as he slipped her panties off, storing them in his back pocket for later. 

She whined needy before spreading her legs and bending her knees, aligning them with her shoulders. 

Ryan lifted an eyebrow and grinned, loving the position 

'never knew my daughter was such a whore' 

She whimpered in response and whined as he felt the hot tip of his cock sliding along her folds teasingly, she thought she'd have to beg for his cock but screamed in surprise as he suddenly thrusted in roughly, moaning in her ear. 

She moaned loudly and whimpering, the stretch hurt a bit but it also felt amazing, she arched her back and whined, wanting him to move already. 

He let go of her neck and suddenly grabbed her upper arms, pinning them down next to her head as he started pounding into her, letting out grunts and low moans, staring at her body the entire time as she screamed and moaned. 

'is this what you wanted, you dirty little slut!   
I bet this feels better than rubbing your pathetic little pussy when thinking of me! '

She moaned and nodded in response, the pleasure making her unable to do much more than shake and moan. 

'please daddy!!' 

She whined and squirmed, close to cumming already and he grinned evilly before whispering in her ear. 

'filthy little whores like you have to wait to cum till daddy does, understood?   
Cum before me and ill make you cum so many times you'll be crying and begging for me to stop!' 

She screamed loudly and whined, struggling to hold back as she nodded 

'i-i understand daddy!!' 

He thrusting in harder before slowing down a bit as he groaned loudly and filled her up with his cum, she immediately came after him, panting and whimpering weakly. 

He grinned and kissed her forehead as he slowly pulled out, their mixed cum oozing out of her swollen pussy. 

'daddy's proud of you~' 

She whimpered weakly and felt exhausted, very happy and pleased tho, feeling as if she was dreaming as she mumbled 

'i love you daddy….' 

Ryan was taken back a little, he was slowly realising what he did and he did not expect that response but he definitely felt happy she wasn't crying and shaking in fear. 

He kissed her deeply before whispering

'i love you too my child~' 

He wanted to play with all of her holes but she looked so tired and too adorable to mess up more for tonight so he put the box bavk underneath the bed before spotting a plug. 

He grinned evilly and grabbing it before grabbing grimm's favourite stuffed animal.   
He picked her up and pulled off the socks before yeeting off his own clothes as he spooned her, he gave her the stuffed animal and she was facing the wall as he knew she liked that. 

He kissed her neck softly as he pushed the plug inside her pussy, making her gasp and moan softly as she was still sensitive 

'cant let daddy's cum go to waste now, can we?' 

She smiled and blushed, feeling embarrassed by all of his love 

'thank you for keeping all your yummy cum inside daddy….' 

He smiled, happy he finally fucked her and could sleep with her in his arms as he said

'goodnight grimmie' 

'goodnight daddy' 

She yawned softly and he happily spooned her, kissing her shoulder before the both drift off to sleep… 

:>

End


	2. Church sex/incest/priest

💫 Unholy and illegal 💫

I could say it started the day before Father's Day but it truly started the second my little girl was born 

The second i decided to become a man of god and the second my biggest sin took her first breath of air. 

My wife and I got divorced before she even got born but she made it clear to me that she wouldn't raise my child. 

My wife was very Christian, which bothered me at first but she was the sweetest, prettiest woman I'd ever seen, she was worth all my time. 

But then our wedding night came… Finally I'd be able to fuck her… I had been so desperate for the moment that I messed up badly and hurt her. 

She was shaking and crying afterwards, saying i was disgusting, the things I said, how rough I was, she hated it, she hated me.

For a while I felt guilty and depressed but then she told me she would NOT raise the demon i put inside her…. She said it'd be disgusted and sinful, like me. 

I immediately stopped caring about everything she said about me.   
She insulted MY precious daughter and I would raise my beautiful daughter to become a great person. 

I had also started studying the bible at the time, the nine months that my child was growing we're truly amazing. 

I felt connected with the lord and my sins were forgiven by him, I didn't need my child's mother to have a great life… And I was right. 

14 years later, I had my own beautiful church and my own beautiful daughter. 

No matter how badly I'd want it to be different, my intimate desires have not changed.   
But i have not bedded a woman since grimm's mother. 

I took an oath as a priest and will not break it…. A wank a day keeps the demons away ;>

It does not however keep the sexual tension away…. 

I should have probably mentioned that these sexual desires are directed towards…. My daughter. 

She truly is the most beautiful girl in the world, her mother can't compare to her.   
It's hard to keep my hands to myself. 

I try to keep myself in tone with small things, every morning before school I do her hair up in ponytails, kiss her temple, hand and shoulder… 

I'm just not crossing any lines  
…   
Not yet anyways

I pray every day for my sinful desires to change but every time grimm comes home for school I want to press my lips against her and hold her close as i tell her how much I missed her. 

All I can do I pat her head and smile before kissing her cheek, praying she cant read my mind. 

Then…. The day before Father's Day   
We were eating dinner, sitting across from her as i noticed her staring at me, she hadn't even touched her food. 

I looked up into her eyes and the air felt thicc  
Breathing got harder and i got lost in her eyes as she did in mine. 

We stayed like that for quite a while, the food got cold and without taking her eyes off me she stood up and started cleaning up. 

The second she looked away I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, the sexual tension in the room felt so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

I cleared my throat and helped clean up, kissing her forehead before going to bed, extremely horny.

What was that…?   
Did she know?   
Would she call the police? 

What Ryan didn't know is that grimm has felt the same for a long time, just as her mother said, she was just as disgusting as him. 

Sinful thoughts flooded her mind every time he got too close.   
She always felt horrible about it as he's a man of god, he wasn't allowed to have sex or fall in love. 

But that wasn't all  
Sure he was a priest but also her father and she was underage.   
Her dreams were impossible and she would have to accept it. 

She tried falling in love with someone her age but all the boys her age bored her. 

They couldn't make her feel like daddy did even when they tried their hardest.   
No gifts or sweet words could make her palms tingly and her knees weak like daddy's slightest touches could. 

She decided to at least try, she couldn't help herself anymore and needed to try, beg, anything… 

She desperately wanted her father's touch and planned something special for father's day.

She went to bed super nervous that night, repeating the plan a million times in her head, feeling excited but sad as he might never look at her again. 

As she was worrying, daddy was stroking his hard cock, feeling frustrated about Father's Day, he was all but a proper father, all but a proper priest and all but a proper person. 

He didn't last long before cumming in the pair of panties he stole from grimm's laundry a long time ago, he used it every night to please himself, just enough to stop from hurting her like he hurt her mother. 

He doesn't care much about her anymore but having grimm hate him like that would break him, she meant the world to him, all he wants to make her happy, well that's all if you ignore the rough sex…. 

The next morning, grimm woke up very early and got everything ready, dressed rather Unholy… 

She was wearing one of her dad's shirts with a short skirt and thigh highs, she wasn't wearing any panties or bra though, her nipples hard and very noticeable. 

She hid in the small room at the back of the church during the entire mas, it was about father's day and how you should thank your parents for being there for you, for giving you life as god gave you a soul...blah blah blah

She wasn't really listening, lying down on the table with her legs spread, a vibrator inside her little pussy as she focused on Ryan's voice, enjoying herself :>

Then finally it was over….. Ryan shook everyone's hand as they left and closed the doors as everyone was out. 

I quickly sneaked up onto the altar, there I sat, ponytails self done uwu, on my knees, blushing and panting softly as I just came to the sound of his voice and in the house of god. 

God he looked so good wearing his uniform….   
I bit my lip tightly as he turned around and noticed me. 

He started walking towards the altar, smiling happily, relieved to see me as he thought I was upset and knew about his sinful thoughts, he thought i left him but no, i was here the entire time

"sweetie, what are you doing up there?" 

"waiting." 

I spoke softly, staring him in the eye, a lustful look in mine, I smirked at him as he got by the altar, still oblivious to my plans. 

I put my hands on the edge of the altar and leaned towards him, smiling innocently, a sinister hint in my eyes as I say 

"i missed my morning kiss…" 

He chuckled softly and was about to kiss my forehead but i Grabbed his cheek and turned his head before kissing him deeply on the lips

I couldn't help but moan as I'd wanted this for so long, he eagerly kissed back and I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss and forcing my tongue into his mouth. 

He groaned happily and pressed his body closer against mine, we broke the kiss after what seemed forever and I heard him whisper

"oh grimm…." 

"daddy please….. I need you so badly…." 

He started kissing my neck eagerly and ran his hand up and down my body, happy to feel that I wasn't wearing a bra. 

She whined needy and felt like her body was on fire, she loved every touch and got more desperate by the second. 

She got too impatient and grabbed his hand before forcing it underneath her skirt and against her soaking wet pussy. 

He growled in her ear and immediately forced two fingers in, she moaned loudly and held him tightly, whining for more. 

He was still scared to hurt her though, so he stopped himself from doing more, slowly thrusting his fingers inside her. 

She whined desperately and pulled his head away from her neck, staring him in the eye with a begging look in hers. 

"don't be so careful, its more fun when it hurts~" 

She kisses him deeply again and yelped as he suddenly forced a third finger inside her, he deepened the kiss and pushed her down onto the altar, begging the lord for forgiveness for the sins he was about to commit, not regretting a second. 

He spread her legs and broke the kiss, staring at his fingers filling up her pussy as he pulled them out slowly, making her squirm and whine. 

He licked a stripe along her folds and moaned, loving her taste.   
He quickly forced her tongue inside her and she started moaning loudly, he kept groping and stroking her thighs as he sucked on her clit and she kept moaning and squirming, loving every second of it. 

The boner straining against his pants nearly got painful so with one last lick he left her pussy and started undoing his pants desperately. 

He quickly shoved his underwear down and pulled his cock out, already dripping with precum and rock hard. 

She whimpered at the sight of it and was panting softly, her face red and her eyes were begging for more. 

He slid his cock across her folds, just not thrusting in, making her whine and beg, desperate and needy for his cock and hot cum inside her. 

He suddenly thrusted in roughly and groaned in pleasure as she arched her back and screamed, spreading her legs widely. 

"fuck..daddy i love you so much…" 

He started moving, not letting her get used to the stretch and panted softly, one hand grabbing her neck as the other grabbed her breast. 

"god…. This is the best father's day ever ... I love you too darling~" 

He grinned happily and sped up his movements, making her squirm and and scream, very close to Cumming already. 

He groaned loudly before leaning down to her ear, saying 

"is my little slut gonna cum on daddy's cock??   
Such a filthy little sinner! Making such disgusting sounds in front of the lord!   
Aren't you a dirty little whore?!" 

His words made her scream and cum all over his cock, tightening up and making moving harder as he quickly after her also came, filling her up with his hot, white cum as he growled into her ear. 

She was a panting, whimpering mess.   
Blushing hard as her muscles felt sore, lying on the altar, staring at the ceiling. 

Ryan rest his head on her chest as he slowly pulled out, panting heavily, feeling as if he was dreaming as he had wanted her for so long

"grimm…?" 

"yes daddy?" 

"please don't be a dream…." 

She smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, forcing herself to sit up as she stared him in the eye, she kissed him softly and hugged him tightly 

"i promise im real and ill always love you" 

He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her off the altar, he slid down with his back against it and let her lean on his chest and sit on his lap as he softly said

"you are my heaven…."

"and you are my god…" 

She responded, snuggling against his neck before drifting off to sleep, him hugging her tightly before doing the same.


	3. Watersports/incest

🌟Potty training🌟

It was about 5am when the door of Ryan's bedroom squeaked open slowly, revealing the light from the hallway and a small silhouette. 

It was grimm, his little sister.   
She was a few years younger than him and very clingy, always running after him, begging for his attention. 

He slowly started waking up properly and sat up on the bed, thinking she must've had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with him. 

He wouldn't say no but… it's not smart to say yes…..   
The last time she did so, he got a boner from cuddling up against her and got off by slowly humping her in her sleep. 

He just couldn't resist such an easy, small prey.  
She didn't even notice some of her panties going missing after he did the laundry… 

She slowly shuffled to the side of his bed, seeming embarrassed for some reason, probably because she's getting a little too old for getting in bed with Ryan after having a nightmare… 

He turned on the lights and was about to ask what was up but he didn't need to anymore, as the light hit her, the wet stain on her pyjama shorts became clear,the shorts were white and because they were wet he could clearly see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

He couldn't help but stare, his mouth was half open and he felt his cock getting hard at the sight. 

He realised he had been staring for too long and quickly looked up at her face, smiling sweetly, hoping she didn't notice him staring or his boner.

He got up and patted her head whilst slipping into his flip flops :0

"its alright, happens to everyone.   
Ill go clean it up, how about you play a game on my phone in the meantime, hm?" 

"thanks ryan…." 

She smiled softly, he was happy she didn't feel too bad and handed her his phone before walking to her room, a creepy grin on his face.

As she sat down on his bed and started playing a game on his phone, he walked over to her bed in her room and started changing the sheets. 

Her favourite blanket was soaked…   
He stared at it for a bit, feeling his boner beg for attention as he glanced over to the closed door. 

It's not like anyone would wake up right? 

He got on his knees and pushed his pyjama pants down just enough to pull his cock out.   
He quickly started stroking it, desperate to cum. 

He groaned softly as he held the blanket up to his face, taking in her strong scent as he sped up his movements. 

He bit onto the blanket and savoured the taste as he groaned loudly, close to cumming.   
Just as he did so, grimm got a new high score and ran to her room to show ryan. 

She ran into the room and froze as she saw ryan, stroking his cock and sucking on her soaked blanket… 

He also froze when spotting her, his eyes widened and he dropped the blanket.   
He stood up and walked towards her to try to talk his way out of it, his hard cock still very visible tho. 

She backed away and dropped his phone, whimpering scared as he cornered her against the door. 

He leaned down, a lustful look in his eyes as he locked the door and grinned evilly. 

"sweet, little grimm…." 

He sighed and shook his head

"you just had to see me do that didn't you?   
You couldn't have waited a second?   
You interrupted daddy's fun…"

She shivered and whimpered as he got even closer, staring down at her. 

"d-daddy?" 

She asked confused, she didn't understand, he wasn't her daddy? 

"yes, i am your daddy, understood?" 

He answered sternly, holding her chin tightly as she nodded softly, blushing hard and staring up at him, a little scared. 

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, groaning as he deepened the kiss and picked her up, she hesitantly kissed back and whimpered as he picked her up, her shorts still dirty.

He threw her onto her bed, the mattress still wet and he grinned evilly before pulling her shorts off impatiently. 

"daddy?! What are you doing??" 

"shhh, im just cleaning up your mess darling" 

He got on his knees again and put his hands on her thighs, forcing her legs apart, revealing her pussy. 

He bit onto his lip, enjoying the sight and groaning softly before he shoved his tongue inside her, making her yelp and moan. 

She whimpered and squirmed, panting softly.   
He held her hips against the bed as he started licking her pussy clean, having a great time.

He licked along her folds slowly one last time before he thrust a finger in, moving it fast and roughly. 

He started kissing her neck and rubbing his cock against her inner thigh before he pulled his fingers out, making her whine. 

She held onto him tightly, giving him a desperate look, enjoying what he was doing so she didn't ask too many questions, scared he'd stop. 

He started rubbing his cock along her folds, making her squirm and whine needy.   
He suddenly thrusted in and she moaned loudly, arching her back and shaking a little. 

He closed his eyes tightly, loving the feeling he craved for so long.   
He didn't waste a second and quickly started thrusting into her, not holding back. 

She was moaning loudly, covering her mouth with her hands because she was scared to wake up their parents, feeling like they'd stop her fun. 

He started kissing her neck and softly bit down, leaving some hickies and bite marks :>

After a while of rough thrusting and marking up his territory, he suddenly got an evil idea. 

"tsk, such a naughty girl!   
Making me clean up your mess, thinking you can just pee anywhere you want-" 

"w-what?! N-no!!" 

She blushed hard and felt embarrassed 

"i should just use you as a toilet!   
You filthy slut!   
Maybe then you'll remember to go potty in time!" 

"d-daddy?! N-no you cant!!!" 

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more, feeling super embarrassed. 

He thrusted in a few more times, the embarrassed tingles and pleasure tingles together making her cum. 

He came soon after, burying his cock deep inside her, calming down for a second before she felt a hot stream fill her up, she yelped and squirmed but he held her down, grinning evilly as he kissed her deeply,growling into her mouth, making her whimper. 

"learnt your lesson?" 

".... Yes daddy" 

She said softly, clearly sleepy and very flustered. 

That night they went back to sleep in each others arms, very pleased. 

…. The night afterwards tho….. 

Once again a small silhouette shuffled into his room, ryan sat up, turned on the lights and stared at her, before he could ask why she was there….. He saw a wet spot starting to appear. 

She swallowed hard and blushed before looking away, softly saying 

"i think i need another lesson daddy…." 

The end


	4. Omegaverse/heat

A little scared

Once again, grimm had changed schools.   
She was a small, weak omega with a rich father so she got bullied a lot, trying to get money out of her. 

Once again.   
She was running.   
The teacher had placed her next to the scariest guy in class. He made it clear to her that she'd get a special welcoming gift…. Not a fun one tho. 

So now, school was over and she was rushing home but ryan was clearly following her, a terrifying grin on his face. 

She ran into a random street, trying to get away, already shaking a bit but she messed up and ended up in a shady alleyway.

She heard ryan say  
'oh you wuss' 

As she managed to trip over a rock and fall on the ground, it scared her so much and she completely didn't expect it which caused her to pee her pants….

She whimpered and looked up to see ryan standing in front of her, lifting an eyebrow and laughing at her as he slowly pushed her legs apart. 

"you're a real scared one aren't you? Wonderf…"

He ended up not finishing his sentence as he caught her scent and the pretty view between her legs.   
She was wearing light blue panties and a white panty hose, everything was soaked and very see-through. 

Her pee caused the small amount of constant pheromones on her pussy to spread, the scent becoming strong and the alpha couldn't resist it. 

He groaned and glared at her harshly as he felt a boner rise in his pants and he slowly crouched down, gripping her thighs tightly and spreading her legs more. 

She whimpered scared and didn't dare to fight back, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Then he growled and suddenly ripped open her panties and pantie hose.   
She yelped and tried closing her legs but he was too strong for her. 

She gasped as he suddenly shoved two fingers inside her little cunt and a blush spread across her face. 

She tried squirming away but he pinned her down fast and grinned at her, clearly getting his heat because of her pheromones. 

He was panting down her throat already as he slid his fingers out and started undoing his pants, desperate to fuck her, the heat taking over his thoughts as he mumbled. 

"im gonna fucking fill you up…. K-Knot you and make you have my child you l-little scared thing."

She whimpered scared and tried her best to push him away but didn't stand a chance  
She whined and screamed as he suddenly squeezed his big cock inside her tiny body. 

She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him desperately, loving the full feeling, all of her fear leaving her body. 

He grunted and groaned as he started pounding into her roughly, not holding back at all, making her scream and moan. 

"im gonna fill you up….'m gonna fill…. You…. You… You're mine… MINE" 

he suddenly sped up and grimm yelped as he suddenly bit down on her neck, claiming her for life :>

She didn't mind tho, she loved the feeling of him digging into her and didn't mind the thought of getting more.  
Much more. 

She felt his knot start to swell up inside her and started drooling from pleasure, her eyes rolling back a bit as she let him fuxk her like a wild beast, she had been in heat before but god, alphas in heat were hot ;>

She squeezed her breast hard as she tightened up around his cock and suddenly cane hard, shaking a bit. 

He didn't last much longer before filling her up with his thick, warm cum and was panting down her neck, licking up the blood and mumbling more stuff. 

She loved the feeling of getting knotted.   
But then he calmed down…..   
He came back to his senses and he immediately tried to push her away, only causing them both the moan as they were still very sensitive. 

Grimm hugged him tightly, clinging onto him as he was processing what happened and noticed the bite mark…. He Was angry to say the least….. 

But as his little mate clinged onto him and whimpered softly, panting and blushing, he could even sense how safe she felt in his arms, he couldn't manage to insult he rin the ways he first wanted to. 

He wanted to protect her and pulled her closer, feeling confused but loved.   
He slowly kissed her forehead and whispered a sweet apology in her ear for scaring her before softly whispering. 

"i love you… My sweet little girl" 

"i love you too…." 

She spoke softly as his knot calmed down and she fell asleep in his arms.   
He ended up cleaning them up And carried her to his house, skipping school the next day to cuddle….. And have more fun ;>

End :)


	5. Ghost sexxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody wanna see my drawings of these characters? :0

Lola alexander lorenheart

-first contact-

Lola had just come home from school and flopped down on her bed, just like any other day i was right beside the closet across from her bed, watching her from the shadows. 

She sat up and kicked off her shoes, groaning as she undid her hair, her bright yellow and pink locks shaping her face.   
She looked around bored and stretched, yawning,she didn't have any new bruises which made me happy, oh if i was still alive and nit stuck in this house i would've killed the people that hurt her a long time ago.   
But for now, im stuck here, watching her from the shadows. 

She slid her pants off and her arms moved under her t-shirt to undo her bra, she threw her clothes on her desk and layed down on her stomach, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep. 

I didn't know what came over me, what made me do what i did as i hadn't done anything when she bought that new lingerie set, or never did anything when she was playing with herself, thinking no one was watching but i did what i did and was now hovering over her, moving my hand to her ass through the sheets. 

It's quite handy being a ghost.   
She moved a little as she felt me touching her and i looked at the back of her head with interest.   
She could feel me?   
Wonderful.   
I thought and grinned evilly as i slowly slid my hand down to her covered clit, pressing down and sliding my hand to her entrance.   
Now she moved more, of course confused as no one was there but she could feel everything. 

I pulled her panties down roughly and grab her hips to pull her up so that she was on her knees.   
I wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. 

She yelped scared, not understanding what was happening and looked behind her, trying to find out what was going out but i harshly pushed her face down and rubbed her bare ass. 

"What a wonderful position~"  
I said, hoping she could hear me too but sadly enough she couldn't. I ran my fingers along her entrance one last time before undoing my pants and thrusting in roughly.  
Making her take everything at once.   
I groaned and pulled her hair a little as she screamed and let out a choked moan. 

A tear ran down her red cheeks as she wasn't prepared and scared. Not knowing what was happening. 

I love her dearly and i wouldn't want to hurt her but this was my only chance. I couldn't let this go. I couldn't stop. 

I quickly and roughly started moving, as my pleasure increased the lights started flickering and objects in the room started to shake, she was moaning loud and screaming for me.   
I loved hearing her scream for me, finally, after all these years if watching her, following her in the shadows, not getting noticed, she finally knew i was here.

She clenched her teeth hard and held her sheets tight, not knowing what was happening to her.   
Her legs were shaking and she had stopped crying, enjoying what was happening to her now. 

I kept pounding into her and grabbed her side, moving her along with my thrusts, i could feel her tighten up and scream loud as she came hard on my cock. 

It only took me a few more thrusts to cum hard inside her, filling her up and moaning loud, the lights went out and the objects stopped shaking as i disappeared.   
Overwhelmed from what happened i reappeared on the ceiling, looking down at her, wanting to see her reaction.   
I was panting softly and so was she, she hesitantly moved her hand down to her pussy and got my cum on her fingers, i turned the lights back on and now she could see the silver liquid on her fingers, her flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, not seeing me of course *

"WHAT THE F-?!" 

-END-


	6. Watersports/public sex

A summer you won't forget 

Grimm's family was full of successful men, and she was the only girl in the house, as her brothers and father weren't around to take care of her during the summer because of many many business trips, she ended up spending her summer break at a summer camp every year. 

Ryan, about 6 years older than her, had been a camp leader at the summer camp ever since he was 16,wanting to make some good money.   
Although he wasn't very fond of children, he was good at making them behave and not get parted from the group in the woods. 

He had noticed grimm before, the little girl that always stared at him, stuttered horribly, blushed all the time, kept staring and staring….. ShShe looked flustered at every little action he made. 

The first time he noticed her weird behaviour was when she fell and scraped her knee, she was fidgety and blushing hard as he gave her a bandaid, he thought the girl was just embarrassed because he was a boy so he thought it'd be funny to see her freak out more. 

He had planted a kiss on the bandaid and stroked her head, smiling sweetly as he said.   
"now it'll heal faster!" 

She ended up running away with wide eyes and a deep blush spread across her cheeks, her ponytails bouncing after her.   
Ryan couldn't help but laugh, silly little thing! 

He was so very wrong tho, her weird behaviour didn't change around him and she seemed fine with other boys, she mostly avoided talking to him and stared at him all the time, making ryan uncomfortable sometimes. 

He expected it to go away after a while but…. Now…. Five years later, grimm is still behaving strangely. 

As everyone was arriving at camp, ryan was already sweating as it was really hot outside!   
He grabbed a water bottle and drank from it, feeling grimm staring at him. 

He drank some more and spit it out on the ground because that's something men do idk and he glanced over at grimm to see her squeezing the bottom of the seat so tightly in between her hands that her knuckles were white.   
She swallowed hard and stared him in the eye before looking away again quickly, he could see her blush from where he stood, so easily flustered…. Made ryan feel really confused and frustrated, what did she want?? 

Well it was clear that she had a crush on him but ryan was a bit scared that the stupid kiss of his caused all of this trouble so he was denying it…. HopiHoping she'd get over it, probably just a horny teen he told himself. 

So…. As he hoped she'd get over it, he also ignored it when he'd spy on him in the shower…. And while he was taking a leak in the woods. 

He didn't know how to deal with the kid so he decided to ignore it, not wanting to lose his job as it made a lot of money. 

By the time everyone arrived, ryan had already ditched his shirt, they were gonna go swimming anyways. The group of kids followed the camp leaders to the lake, which had been cleaned recently so the water was very clear, beautiful! 

Although grimm was one of the oldest kids at camp, 15 now, she wasn't very tall….so she didn't stand out from the crowd. 

Ryan really hadn't realised how… Adult grimm had gotten tho. As she undressed by the lake, already wearing her bikini underneath her clothes,he could clearly see that she had uhm…. Gained some curves…. SomeSome really nice ones…. 

This time he was the one staring.   
Grimm was wearing a pastel pink swimsuit which looked nice on her pale skin, she jumped into the lake excitedly, ryan taking in the nice sight of her breasts bouncing as she did so. 

He felt confused with himself, he felt weird   
…Since when did she have breasts? Since when did her thighs look like that…. 

Made his mouth water.   
As he was staring at her, he noticed how some other boys had noticed her.. changes.

He glared at them and flicked the back of their heads, telling them to scram and not be so perverted. 

He sighed at himself, he shouldn't be looking at a kid like that…. He was 21 now, but she clearly wanted him tho! 

He groaned in frustration and just ran into the water, grimm just walked back out to go lie down in the sun a bit and his eyes immediately felt attracted to her shiny, wet tits.   
She didn't notice him staring, which suprised him, he felt angry, why wasn't she staring at him?? 

Now he felt confused again as it used to annoy him!   
He ended up staring at her all day, as she laid in the sun, he was trying very hard to stop from getting a boner, not wanting to admit he liked how good she looked. 

The day went by fast, he flicked some more kids on the head that were staring at her, made hotdogs and set up the campfire. 

As everyone was dry, in fresh clothes and back at camp, the sun was already setting, grimm walked out of her cabin in her pyjamas, which consisted of thigh highs, shorts and an oversized t-shirt which hid the shorts and made her look even smaller and cuter and more fuckable than she already did…. 

Ryan finished his food quickly and the other camp leaders were starting to tell some stories as he got up to go pee. 

Without him noticing, as he was so deep in thought about grimm, she followed him once again. 

He stopped by a tree, pretty far from camp so no one would see him as he pulled out his dick.   
Then he heard grimm.   
A twig breaking because of her, he was spying on him again. 

He snapped, in the blink of an eye grimm was pinned to a tree by her neck, one of Ryan's hands tightly wrapped around it as he stared down at her, the look on his face made her nervous as she whimpered, he looked like an angry, hungry, wild beast,his red eyes glowing in the dark. 

She blushed hard and didn't know what to say, she'd been caught, god she was scared….. Until ryan grinned widely, nearly looking insane. 

"tsk tsk tsk…. Spying on me again huh? here to watch me pee? You pervert."

"i….im sorry! I-its not…." 

He just chuckled at how nervous she was and slowly pushed her to her knees. 

"you should see the look on your face when you're staring at my cock, you seem jealous of the grass im peeing on, you slut!   
….   
But….   
Im nice… So" 

He said as he slowly laid the tip of his cock between her eyes, moving it down her nose as she stared at it, a desperate look on her face, holding onto her shirt tightly as she whined and blushed. 

"maybe i should bless you with my pee, but you'll have to suck my cock really nicely to earn it, i bet a filthy whore like you wont have any trouble with that!" 

Before she could say a thing he already sruffed her mouth with his cock, she immediately grabbed onto his hips and moaned loudly, god she really seemed to enjoy it, it only made him hungry for more. 

He started thrusting into her mouth, pulling her hair hard and making his tip hit the back of her throat with every thrust.   
Her mouth felt so nice that it didn't last long till he already felt his orgasm near, drool running down her chin and her eyes rolling back as she was rubbing her thighs together tightly and moaning around his cock, she whined desperately as he pulled his cock out, blushing hard and clearly wanting more, very happy as he shoved his cock all the way down her throat and started releasing his pee, she yelped and moaned, eagerly swallowing every drop she got, he pulled out as he was nearly done and finished on her chest, getting her shirt soaked.

"take it off" 

She instantly did as she was told and he started jerking off, grinning down at her as he ripped off her bra as well, cumming on her chest soon after that. 

She scooped some cum up on her fingers and eagerly sucked it off, whimpering and moaning happily, he grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look up at him. 

"filthy little slut...you've wanted me for a while now, haven't you? I always feel your gaze on me…. I  
I know exactly what you want…." 

He smirked right before spitting in her mouth, closing in again and she hummed happily, swallowing and savouring his taste. 

She pressed her face against his cock and whined for more but he quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her up, making her whine and bite her lip

"i didn't tell you you could do that, you desperate, disgusting, little cocksleeve!" 

He growled and before she could do anything she was lifted up and dropped onto his cock, she screamed loudly and arched her back, she moaned loudly as she received a soft slap against her face, it hurting just enough to feel good, he groaned into her ear and said

"dont fucking be so loud, the others will ruin our fun~" 

She smiled happily and suddenly kissed him deeply, catching him off guard a bit, he liked it tho, a lot. 

She wrapped her legs around him tightly and tightened up around his cock, hugging him tightly as her moans drowned out in his mouth. 

She broke the kiss and with hazy eyes, panting heavily and blushing hard, she stuttered out.   
"c-can i please cum, daddy?" 

His eyes widened and he was suprised by the title, liking it lots tho as he started thrusting in faster and harder, staring her in the eye as he said. 

"go ahead my sweet little daughter!" 

He loved her reaction, she instantly came and moaned loudly, clinging onto him and he didn't last long before cumming inside her, panting and slowly sliding to the ground, letting her rest on his lap, his cock slipping out of her slowly as he kissed her cheek. 

"you did so well for daddy~" 

"thank you so much….. II really love you" 

He smiled peacefully and wiped her hair out of her face before kissing her softly and whispering 

"i really….. Love you too" 

She fell asleep on his chest quickly after that and he carefully cleaned her up, he picked her up and walked back to camp, everyone was already asleep as he walked to his cabin and laid her down in his bed, joined her eagerly, spooning her and keeping her close, feeling happy :). 

THE END


End file.
